With advance of the operation capability of information devices, the demand to the working reliability of information devices also becomes stricter. Thus, some manufacturers proposed solutions disclosed in Taiwan Patents No. I271612 and No. I305303 to overcome operation abnormalities of microprocessors.
Whether an information device operates stably is not only dependent on the reliability of the microprocessor but also dependent on the reliability of the power supply device. Thus, some manufacturers program BIOS of an information device to instantly reboot the power supply device of the information device and eliminate the abnormality of the power supply device while the power supply device cannot supply power to the information device normally. However, the abnormality of a power supply device is not always owing to a temporary crash of the elements. The abnormality of a power supply device whose element is damaged by long term usage is unlikely to be solved by rebooting the power supply device. Therefore, the conventional technology, which instantly reboots a power supply device as soon as the power supply device malfunctions, cannot always solve the abnormality of the power supply device. The power supply device malfunctioning and rebooted repeatedly may supply abnormal power to the information device and lead to the damage of the information device.